wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cupcake Zombie/My Idea for a Sugar Rush episode!
Name of episode: Be careful what you wish for! (Meanwhile before the random roaster race) Vanellope: Welcome fellow Sugar Rush citizens,to the random roaster race,this is President Vanellope Von Schweetz talking and it's time to pay your fee into the race! (All of the Sugar Rush racers hold up their golden coin) Vanellope: Are you ready? set...GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (All the Sugar Rush racers pay their fee) Vanellope: We shall now begin the race! (Everybody get's in their racing karts) Gloyd: (Look's at Candlehead and laughs evilly and whispers) She will never know I put glue on her tires,so she can't race! Vanellope: Come on Everybody let's GO!!!!!!!!!! (All the Sugar Rush racers drive off,accept from Candlehead who's tires are glued to the ground) Candlehead: HEY! WAIT I CAN'T MOVE! Gloyd: (Looks back at Candlehead and laughs at her) STICK AROUND,CANDLEHEAD! Taffyta: I CAN SMELL OIL! Rancis: Me too! Gloyd: (laughs at Rancis and Taffyta) Oops! looks like you two have got a little bit of an oil leak! Taffyta and Rancis: (Looks behind them and oil is leaking from both of their racing karts and looks at each other and screams) Gloyd: (Laughs) Taffyta and Rancis: (Their racing karts swurv making them scream and tumble down the hill into the muddy puddle) Gloyd: AW! I told you Taffyta! I just KNEW you and Rancis made a great couple! But you never believed me! (Laughs) Taffyta: (Screams in anger) I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS,GLOYD,YOU WILL SEE! Gloyd: Oh really,Taffyta?! (Laughs,driving off) Rancis: (Grabs Taffyta's hand) It's gonna be all right,Taffyta! Taffyta: O_O Rancis: Remember what I said when we first met.... Taffyta: What?! Rancis: I'm single! Taffyta: (Let's go of Rancis' hand and screams in disgust) GET OFF ME! (Slaps Rancis and stomps out of the muddy puddle) Rancis: OUCH! ~Meanwhile in the random roaster race~ Minty: (Kart stops randomly) WHY HAS MY KART STOPPED?! (Looks behind her and petral is all on the road,which is from Minty's kart) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Cries) Gloyd: (Drives past Minty and looks back at her) SAVE YOUR TEARS,FOR WHEN I WIN THAT TROPHY MINTY! (laughs) Jubileena: (hears Gloyd say that to Minty) OI! LEAVE HER ALONE! (crashes into Gloyd) Gloyd: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Crashes into Jubileena) Jubileena: STOP IT! Gloyd: Let me think about that...NO! (Laughs) Jubileena: (Drives faster) Gloyd: (Smirks evilly at Jubileena and get's ice cream tub out of his pocket and throws the ice cream infrount of Jubileena) Jubileena: (screams and skids off the racing track) Gloyd: (Pull tounge at Jubileena) Jubileena: (Scowls at Gloyd) Gloyd: (laughs evilly) only 5 racers to go! Adorabeezle: (Driving happily) Gloyd: HEY ADORABEEZLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Adorabeezle: (Turns around to look at Gloyd) Huh?! Gloyd: THINK FAST,ADORABEEZLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Adorabeezle: (Screams) Gloyd: (Drives into Adorabeezle) Adorabeezle (Screams and bashes into Gumball Gorge) Gloyd: (Looks back at Adorabeezle and laughs at her) Daj jar vu! huh Adorabeezle?! ''' '''Adorabeezle: (Cries) Why does this always have to happen to me? Gloyd: YO CRUMBELINA! Crumbelina: (Ignores Gloyd) Gloyd: AHEM! CRUMBELINA?! Crumbelina: SHUT UP GLOYD! Gloyd: Oooh,a moody one arent ya'?! Crumbelina: (Looks back at Gloyd and scowls at him,but also notices he's not behind her any more) HUH?! WHERE DID GLOYD GO?! Gloyd: RIGHT HERE,CRUMBELINA! Crumbelina: (scowls at Gloyd and speeds up) Gloyd: (Speeds up after Crumbelina) LOOK OUT,CRUMBELINA! (Laughs evilly and bashes into Crumbelina) Crumbelina: (Screams and falls down the hill and faints and air-safety-white chocolate bags pop out and Crumbelina's racing kart horn beeps) Gloyd: (Knocks Swizzle off the racing track) Snowanna: (Giggles and blushes red) Hi Gloyd! Gloyd: Hello Snowanna! your doing well in second place behind Vanellope, aren't you? Snowanna: Uh-huh! and you are doing a great job in third place too! (Giggles) ''' '''Gloyd: Well...the truth is Snowanna that I'm not in third place! I am in second place,who is gonna be in first place soon enough! Snowanna: Erm...What sorry? Gloyd: OMG! LOOK UP THERE SNOWANNA! Snowanna: (Looks up) WHAT?! WHERE?! Gloyd: (Bashes Snowanna off the racing track) Snowanna: (Screams and falls into the blueberry juice river) Gloyd: (Drives up behind Vanellope and laughs evilly) Now time for the grand funally! (throws cherry bomb at Vanellope) I will continue this tomorrow... ' ' Category:Blog posts